Frozen Fire
by Skierunner
Summary: 5 years after her coronation day, Queen Elsa is doing all she can for Arendelle. It's hard being the ruling monarch, especially without support from parents or a King, but Elsa is determined. Will the sudden, unexpected arrival of Prince Hans ruin all her carefully laid plans? Or can the two reconcile their differences for the good of the Kingdom and Anna?
1. Cold Fear

**Author's Note:** I'll try to be brief here. This is my first Frozen fanfiction. Well, first fanfiction ever, really. I have the bones of this story planned out, and I am endeavoring to finish as much as I can before I return to university for the spring semester this Tuesday. What this means for you, dear reader, is that my updates will be sporadic at best, with droughts of unknown time between. If you hate unreliable updates, proceed with caution. But if you believe good things come to those who wait, advance with assured pleasure.

**Warnings:** Mentions of violence and torture, nothing particularly graphic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with Frozen except the plot I set before you in the hopes of entertaining you!

Laissez le bon temps rouler.

* * *

He was awoken by the splash of ice-cold water on his face. He spluttered and coughed as the water soaked his hair and beard, dribbling into the tattered rags that served as clothing. He moved to hold the pain in his chest caused by his cough, only to be stopped by an unseen force accompanied by the rattle of chains. Though it took much effort, the prisoner looked up to see his wrists bound by shackles in the ceiling. The reminder stung him. He was still captive in his personal hell.

He heard a riding crop snap against a boot. He resumed his customary thousand yard stare, noting that Albert was his visitor this time. Good. He was the gentlest of them.

The pain begun, as it always did, with a reminder from his punishers. "You have brought shame to your country, your title, and your family. The punishment for such a heinous offense is the stripping of all such ties. You have nothing. You are nothing." The words were followed by a vicious strike to his shoulders with a riding crop, which had been scarred after years of flagellation. After several more vigorous hits, old wounds reopened and began dripping warm liquid. Time to run his list.

S is for Situation. _A hit to the face. _Where was he? Probably hell on earth. What was his situation? He was a prisoner in his fifth year of punishment. What did he have at his disposal? No equipment. His body was shrunken and hollow, scared and bruised from malnutrition. There are few breaks, mostly his ribs- _kick to his face_- and now nose. At any rate, his strength was woefully insufficient. He had infinite time, though. Small comfort. _He was dragged up into a kneeling position._

U is for Urgency. Undue haste makes waste. He would love to be his own man again- _his hands clenched involuntarily at the chains of his shackles_- he would happily wait for three days ago. Plan your moves. _He can't move._

R is for Remember. Who's an ally? No one. Not even the rats like him. Who's an enemy?His captors, he supposed. Although he did commit a crime, so they're really only doing their job. _Something warm was running down his face. Was it blood? Arthur's spit? His own tears? He wasn't sure which was better._ Fear is an enemy. Most emotions, really. He didn't have enough energy to be sad or angry. Where are his vital resources? Food and water is brought to him. He owns nothing else, so he reasoned he didn't need anything else.

V is for Vanquish fear and panic_. Something heavy connected with his skull, rendering him dizzy. He blinked rapidly, trying to regain his thoughts. _Hey, in five years, his schedule never changed. Solitude, solitude, breakfast, solitude, rats visit, torture, torture, torture, bed time. How could he be afraid of what he knows?

I is for Improve. Can he change his situation for the better? Not anymore. He tried putting up a strong front, he tried acting weak, he tried being remorseful, he tried being cold_. The hits were becoming less frequent now. _He had tried bribes and barters and promises. He had no contacts outside of the dungeon cell. No chance of escape.

V is for Value Living. His life is his. They cannot take it.

A is for Act. Be as they expect you to be, satisfy their expectations and they'll satisfy yours. _He screamed out hoarsely as the whip landed upon a particularly painful rib._

L is for Live by your wits. He smirked even as he heard the cell door clanged shut and the sound of boots fading. He was still alive. He still survives.

Elsa sighed wearily, pinching briefly at the bridge of her nose before gazing out her window at the picturesque fjord beyond. The weather was warm and beautifully sunny. Ironically, summer had always been her favorite time of year. Something about the heat that the sun smiles down upon the land lifted her spirits and soothed her soul. Elsa vaguely wondered if Olaf's love of the summer had anything to do with hers. He was her creation, after all, and she was the one who had always loved warm hugs, and that transferred to him. She could hear the warbling call of gulls and of fishmongers calling out their catches of the day. She smiled faintly. Her kingdom was same as ever. Ever since her coronation five years ago, she has worked tirelessly to sustain trade and avoid war. The politics involved was a complicated tango- fast paced, passionate, and all for show. In the end, other kingdoms will do as they please. If they desire nothing but trade, as Arrendale did, then exchange wares was all they did. But some craved war, such as the Vikings who continuously prowled the shores of the North, like wolves of the sea preying upon merchant ships.

Elsa stared down at the letter on her desk. It was yet another correspondence expressing distaste that she was the sole monarch of her kingdom. Her features morphed into a glare. As if they would voice such doubts were she a man. What was required of a monarch that she could not provide due to her gender? Lead armies to war? She could _create_ armies of ice creatures and set those upon her neighbors if she was so inclined! Even so, Elsa suspected that the aim of insulting her rule was not to make her feel remorseful for bearing the crown. The sender was the King of Jeimhold, who had three unmarried sons. Although no mention of marriage had been made in _his _letter, others had made their interests clear. In addition to leading her kingdom through the troubled waters of regional politics, she had to carefully decline offers of union.

As much as Elsa understood and supported the need for political marriages, she had yet to find an offer she felt tempted to accept. She was not worried about loving her husband, even if the feeling was not there initially, she believed that such feelings would grow. She would have to find a man with similar goals for Arrendale, and aid in her achievement of them. Her husband was to be a confidant and a continuation of her. She needed to give birth to heirs, and that required a King. If she could find someone that could support all those roles, she couldn't imagine _not_ loving him.

Elsa's stomach growled lightly, interrupting her musings. She smirked to herself. What use was it being Queen when all her body could bring itself to care about was food? At any rate, it was time for dinner.

…

Dinner was lively, as usual. Though it was just herself, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf (who did not eat, but enjoyed the company), and Sven (much to Elsa's distaste. Though she loved the strange reindeer, she firmly believed that he did not belong inside the palace. At least she had persuaded Kristoff to stop sharing his meals with the reindeer off of his plate.) there was always a boon of conversation. At the moment, Olaf was regaling them with tales of tulip flowers and their many hues. At the end of his spiel, he produced a bouquet of them- red and orange and yellow all mixed together.

"These are lovely, Olaf!" Anna smiled warmly in thanks. Her happiness was infectious and soon the whole room was grinning with her- even Elsa's lips quirked up at the sight of her sister's joy. "Wouldn't it be great to have a spring wedding, Kristoff?" Kristoff's smile quickly disappeared as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. If Anna noticed the tension, she gave no indication. "We could have all sorts of flowers! Tulips are my favorite. And everything will be fresh and-"

"Anna."

Anna turned to Elsa, still smiling stubbornly, though her eyes were unusually bright and moist. "Wouldn't it be great?" She whispered.

Elsa closed her eyes tightly before opening them again. "You know you cannot marry Kristoff unless I marry royalty myself."

"But how long do I have to wait, Elsa? It's already been _five years_ and you're no closer to marrying!"

"None of the offers so far can give Arrendale the freedom it needs without causing a war with some other kingdom. Besides, you already know that the limit was three years. You've had two years' time to find some royalty with which to wed, and you willfully chose to stay with Kristoff."

"I love Kristoff! I would never leave him!" Elsa noticed that the couple were gripping hands underneath the table.

"I am not asking you to. I am merely pointing out that you chose this path. You and Kristoff are inseparable, you hardly need a marriage certificate to prove your devotion to one another! It is as plain as day."

"It's not about whether or not it's official!" Anna stood up abruptly, tears beginning to mark a trail down her cheeks. "I want children!" Elsa froze, back ram-rod straight as she watched her sister flee from the dining room, followed closely by a concerned Kristoff and Sven. The door slammed behind them and Elsa buried her face in her hands.

"What do I do Olaf? I hardly expect to live out my life alone, it would be unfair to Anna and Kristoff. But I can't rush into these things either, not with the fate of the entire kingdom at stake." She glanced up to find the snowman watching her with a frown that he quickly changed to his signature smile.

"I don't really know that much about these things," He said, walking up to her, "but you look like you could use a warm hug."

Elsa chuckled once before hugging Olaf tightly. Their moment was cut short by the sound of the doors slamming open. She quickly looked up, expecting to see Kristoff with bad news- perhaps Anna had decided to run off, or she had fallen down in her anger, or had sunk into despondancy- but, no, it was a royal guard. An out of breath one. Elsa's eyebrows drew together in thought as she stood to her full, regal height.

"Your- your majesty!" The guardsman gasped, thrusting a sealed letter out towards her. She took the letter, peering down at the crest impressed upon the wax seal, feeling dread wash over her as she discovered an all-too-familiar insignia. "A ship from the Southern Isles has arrived." The guardsman had regained most of his wind. "They bring the traitor- Prince Hans."

The fear the clawed at her heart froze the letter in her hands and spiraled out from her feet, putting her in the center of a circle of terror.

* * *

**End Note:** So, how did I do? Too wordy and overly formal? I feel that it is an unfortunate tendency of mine. I'll warn you now that I intend for this to be an Iceburn story. I do not know if it will work out for them, though. There are several endings available at the moment. Which becomes truth depends on how the story grows. Please, please review! Whatever your thoughts, whatever your feelings, I am always happy to receive!

**Additional Credits:** weather and trade of Arrendale are based on Norway's. I looked up this info in the CIA factbook. The SURVIVAL pneumonic comes from the Army Ranger Handbook (can be found as PDF online).

Until next time! Stay classy.


	2. Cool Blue Reason

**Author's Note:** Ask and you shall receive! Here's the latest bit I've got for you. Don't get too spoiled now, because this turnover rate is extremely uncharacteristic for me, I just got so motivated with the reviews! After this I will only be posting once a week, no matter how much I get done. I'm absolutely ecstatic about the response this story is getting, and I'd like to extend special thanks to JustOneMorePerson, , ThatFrozenObbssedGal, and SleepingWarriors for their reviews, as well as Rosylicious78, PabloPenguin1800, Ilovefrozen, and guest for their reviews! I noticed that one of my formatting breaks in my last chapter didn't transfer to ff net, and I'm very sorry about that! Must have made reading a pain, or briefly confusing at the least, and I've fixed it in here.

**Warnings:** None this chapter. Except that there's still no Hans-Elsa interaction. Aw.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with Frozen.

* * *

Elsa moved to break the seal, her hands shaking, when she heard voices in the hall. "Really, I don't see why I can't see Her Majesty this instant!" She did not know that voice. "You already delivered the letter to her prematurely- _I_ was supposed to give it to her with my own hand!" Elsa narrowed her eyes and suppressed her thoughts of the Traitor so that she could deal with this new threat, much more imminent threat. She evaporated the ice on the floor- concentrating on her warm love for Anna- and collected herself just as the dining room doors reopened.

Kai, lifelong servant and friend of her family, entered. "Your Majesty," he began, "may I introduce to you Prince Albert of the Southern Isles." A man, tall and broad-shouldered stood in the doorway, and Elsa had to suppress a shiver at his striking resemblance to Hans. They shared the same build, hair, and eye color. He wore a monocle, and had facial hair in the style she heard referred to as 'mutton chops'. He bowed low to her, one hand keeping his sabre steady at his side. "Peace and prosperity, Queen Elsa."

She nodded her head in acknowledgment, allowing him to recover from his bow. "What brings you to the Kingdom of Arrendale, Prince Albert?"

"A peaceful visit between trade partners is not uncommon, no?" He smiled at her, only to swallow anxiously when she only stared icily. "I bring gifts, from the new King of the Southern Isles, my brother Lars, and his Queen Katrina."

Elsa's face did not change, but she frowned internally. When had the throne been passed? And hadn't the Traitor been borne of a Queen Katrina? Perhaps Albert was only the Traitor's half-brother, and therefore wouldn't refer to her as his mother. But wait- the Crown Prince's name hadn't been Lars, it was… was… well, it had started with an A, she was sure. Something was wrong here, but she didn't remember enough of the Southern Isle's Royalty to be sure. She would ask Kai to fetch one of her books on lineages later- Prince Albert was still talking.

"-and six mares, all of our own royal bloodstock. We also bring on our ship a prisoner familiar to you." He paused. "Prince Hans has been returned to your shores. He has served out the minimum punishment of five years by our own laws. We return him to you to do as you see fit, as death sentences in our own kingdom are frowned upon. We do this as a symbol of trust and a strengthening for the-" Prince Albert looked up through his lashes at the Queen, "_union_ of our kingdoms."

_Well, if this isn't a peculiar marriage proposal_, she thought drily, _complete with an offer to kill a future in-law._ "Thank you for your generous gifts. Tonight Arrendale is having its annual celebration of my coronation, and I would be delighted to have you in attendance. "She spoke, maintaining a dead pan expression. "I would like to remind you, however, that the death sentence is not popular in my kingdom either," Prince Albert actually frowned at this. _Unexpected reaction,_ she mused, _it would seem best to change tactics._ "And I will further ask that you not mention Prince Hans, or his arrival, to anyone so that I may-" She paused briefly, "take _care _of him." Prince Albert's expression cleared into a smile. Kai, on the other hand, looked shocked. Elsa turned to Kai. "Kai, please escort Prince Albert to the Red Room in the guest wing and make sure he wants for nothing." She smiled briefly at the Prince. "Oh, and Kai please meet me in my chambers afterwards so that we make a few deserved arrangements for the Traitor."

-~**_frozen_**~-

Kai steeled himself before knocking on the imposing doors of Queen Elsa's suite. He heard her voice ring out clearly from the other side, "Enter." He took a deep breath before complying. The Queen was bent over her desk, studying what appeared to be the letter that had arrived with Prince Albert.

"Queen Elsa, I know it is not my place to question your judgment, but I must really speak out against executing the Traitor. It is not the custom of our kingdom to-"

Elsa cut him off, standing gracefully. "Yes, thank you, Kai. I quite agree."

"Well, I- that is to say- you agree?" He stuttered in confusion.

"Yes, of course. Something isn't right here." She began to pace softly. "Why would a royal family send a son to a kingdom that considers him a criminal and then suggest a _death penalty_? I can understand them sending Prince Albert with a marriage proposal, even if he hasn't offered yet. We have several rooms occupied by suitors seeking to get closer to a crown. The Traitor is _thirteenth_ in his line, though. He shouldn't pose any threat to the Southern Isle's throne, and yet they're looking to be rid of him." She paused before her floor length mirror and subconsciously adjusted her evening gown while she pondered the puzzle that had arrived on the ship from the Southern Isles.

"I see. Would Your Majesty like for me to fetch the books on lineages?" Elsa smiled over her shoulder. That's the Kai she had grown to know and love. The old man never missed a beat.

"Yes, I think that would be necessary."

Kai nodded. "And what of the Traitor?"

"Get him off the ship and into the dungeons beneath the palace. No one is to know of his presence. Use the guardsmen who delivered the letter to me earlier today as his guard."

"Consider it done. May I ask the cause for secrecy?"

"I wish to keep Prince Albert unsuspecting. For some reason, he hopes for his brother's death, and I will give him the impression that it will occur."

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow. I thought no one is to know? Why are we playing into Prince Albert's expectations?"

"Rule one of politics, Kai, always assume everyone has an agenda. No one in their right mind would simply _give _away royal prisoners. I plan to move the Traitor after a week, to the empty room in my wing. You'll have to remove all of the furniture and have it so the door will only open from the outside_. These_ arrangements will truly have to be secret, so Prince Albert will think I have done away with his brother. We do all this in order to buy time. If there's nothing to my suspicions, then we will only have been overly cautious. To do nothing may mean we lose the only opportunity we have to prepare. Better safe than sorry, as they say."

"I will see to the preparations immediately, then. Will you require anything else before the celebrations tonight?" Elsa shook her head briefly. "Very well." Kai bowed and closed the doors behind him, leaving Elsa to finish preparing for the celebrations.

As soon as he had departed, Elsa sunk into a padded chair, mentally reviewing the conversation. It took her only a moment before she sighed in frustration. She forgot to tell Kai to be discreet even around her sister. Poor Anna was stressed enough, planning balls and socials and the celebration tonight in particular. She certainly didn't need to have to deal with the Traitor's return. With any luck, she wouldn't take overdue notice of Prince Albert.

And then there was the issue of the Traitor himself. Five years imprisonment was hardly enough to compensate for his crimes, but she also sensed that a loss of freedom was not all he was subjected to. If a brother could wish for his death, then how close did the royal family dare to bring him to it on their own soil? Maybe she could learn of the circumstances of his arrival from his own mouth. But if she were to face the truth, acknowledge the real reason she had voluntarily started this train of thought was a morbid curiosity. What had possessed him to try and murder the royal family of Arrendale? She could understand if he had thought to murder her, as she was Queen and he had already won Anna's affections, thereby securing ties to the crown. But why let Anna die? Would he not have a more legitimate reign if she lived as his Queen? He would also need heirs, in the long run. She had pondered these questions in the years past, but had not yet arrived at a satisfying line of reasoning.

Elsa added a few snowflakes to her hair, continuing to analyze the Traitor's motives- when she paused. She hadn't lost control since the shock of hearing the Traitor's name that afternoon. Though her control over her powers had improved tenfold since the events of five years ago, surprises still tended to get the best of her. Unexpected loud noises often caused her to freeze whatever she was touching at the moment, so she still preferred to wear gloves in public. There hadn't been any major incidents for the past three years, and that was encouraging. She was stable, she was strong, she was _Queen_. She could do this. She could face him. _She will._

* * *

**End Note:** So, not a particularly exciting chapter in my opinion- and shorter, though I did hit my 1500 word mark- but the plot thickens! Guaranteed Elsa-Hans interaction in the next chapter, too! I'd just like to mention I spent all day trying to solidify my headcanons for Hans' family, and they turned out pretty fantastic, if I may say so myself, although it took me forever to get the numbers (as in ages) right (13 kids! Can you imagine the logistics of that?). I keep freaking out before I post these chapters, thinking I missed something or forgot another, but overall I'm really excited for where this story is heading.

If anybody's traveling around the Eastern US in this ridiculous weather, I wish you safety. Hi-ho Silver, away!


	3. Numbing Pain

**Author's Note:** Hey all! First, I'd like to apologize for being late. I'm doing my best, but 21 credit hours and a job are no joke. e_e The good news is that you can expect another update this weekend, since I have a guard shift where I sit at a desk with nothing but a computer for 12 hours. A round of thanks goes out to: Alysia Of The Pen, Fehize, cheesyteal'c, Kittycatfight, JustOneMorePerson, ThatFrozenObbssedGal, Saving-Arendelle, Guest, and lola for reviewing chapter 2! Your comments really do mean a lot to me, and they're great sources of inspiration for me, thank you so much!

I seem to recall having promised Hans-Elsa interaction in here. I may have exaggerated… a lot. Anyway, I have an additional 8 chapters thoroughly planned out. Depending on how many words it will take me to illustrate each one (this chapter is actually half of what it was supposed to be, but I was already pushing my word limit) we may be looking at 20 chapters total, and I just cannot quite express to you how excited I am for the rest of this story. It kind of kicks ass. ;) Anyway, enjoy!

**Warnings:** Description of very beat-up man. I mean, this guy is having tea with Death right now. Sweet tea, because even Death feels bad for him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with Frozen, although I wish I could sing _Let It Go_ without cracking my voice.

* * *

He had only a vague sense that what was happening was not real. He moved through the dusky landscape with slow, exaggerated movements. His loping gait slowly morphed in to a gentle rocking motion accompanied by a pleasant staccato, and he found himself upon his favorite horse, Sitron. The steed carried him out of a dense conifer forest and in to blinding whiteness. He felt despair and anxiety crash over him, and reflexively began reciting SURVIVAL.

_Situation: I'm having one of the dreams again. I don't know which one this is, yet._ Sitron's stride became rough and jarring. He became aware that he was running on his own two legs. He goaded his mind into remembering the next step.

_Urgency: ... hurry? I'm trying._ He felt as though his legs were struggling through a thick muck. His thighs were beginning to burn. He was rushing in slow-motion to… where? Where was he? He couldn't get rid of the fear that constricted his chest with clawed hands. He could feel his cognition sputtering like a candle at the end of its wick.

_Remember: who was his enemy?_ The whiteness swirled around him angrily, biting at his clothes and scratching at his face. Everything was trying to kill him. Anxiety and fear laughed from the edge of his vision, and he fled forwards. Suddenly- or maybe eventually, time was conspicuously absent- a dark shape appeared in the middle of the all-encompassing white. It was as if an artist had brought his brush to a blank canvas, making a single stroke before deciding that no further perfection could be attained.

He stopped suddenly, staring at the beautifully simple thing, captivated. The brushstroke began bending and stretching and dancing when he grasped the idea that the brushstroke was in fact a distant person. He felt his features stretch into a soft smile, and he could hear anxiety chittering at his heels in confusion. Fear watched him unhappily before snarling and tearing apart his surroundings. The whiteness that had been so terrifying was torn away, revealing a picturesque fjord. But this vision, too, was quickly altered- a fire engulfed everything around him, its intensity focused on the figure in the distance. The figure screamed in agony.

An unfamiliar sensation seized him. His heart twisted in place, bending in on itself. The air rushed out of his lungs and his gut was sent into spasms. Fear beside him grew into a definite shape and growled hungrily, but not at him- its eyes were fixed on the dying figure in the distance. Fear howled, and he howled with it.

-~**_frozen_**~-

After a short deliberation, Elsa decided to face her new prisoner before proceeding with the evening's celebrations. She knew that her mind would be preoccupied otherwise: constantly wandering to a drafty cell, newly inhabited by one she could not pretend to like. She didn't want to be seen going to the dungeons by palace workers, though. For one, they were notorious gossips- Elsa recalled how Anna had discovered what her birthday gift was mere minutes after it arrived in the view of a handmaid- for another, the nature of a prison visit was always depressing, and this night was meant to be enjoyed by all. If she was seen by anyone on her way to the dungeons, it would inspire a notion of uneasiness. So, instead of going by the guarded front entrance, Elsa opened the trunk at the foot of her sizable bed. The inside of the trunk housed several cloaks and pairs of boots. She lifted these out before removing the false bottom, revealing a darkened staircase.

It was a short walk through the secret passage until she arrived at a cramped cell. It was, as always, unoccupied. The exit was disguised in the darkness, giving the illusion of a corner where the wall actually overlapped itself, leaving a small crevice that served as the secret passage's opening. Her quiet entry into the main hall of the dungeons startled the guard on duty. He immediately aimed his pike at her before realizing who he was threatening.

"Queen Elsa!" He bowed low, but not before Elsa saw his soft, boyish features. The guard was younger than she was when she had inherited the crown. "Please forgive my overzealousness! I didn't know you'd be gracing us with your presence this evening."

"You do well to have such quick reflexes. There is nothing to forgive." Elsa heard the guard sigh in relief. Honestly, it was if everyone expected her to skewer them at the slightest provocation. Despite their surprising willingness to accept her as their monarch, Elsa was often forced to wonder if her people were motivated solely by fear, rather than her tireless efforts for just rule. "There was a prisoner that was put in one of the isolated cells earlier today, newly arrived from the Southern Isles. Please take me to him."

The guard bowed once more before turning sharply and guiding her down the seemingly endless passageway. Most of the cells were empty of people, instead filled with barrels of wine, kegs of beer, and a large storage of salted fish. This was because the dungeon itself was extremely old; It was initially intended to act as Arendelle's jail for common offenses as well as the more heinous crimes. By that virtue, the majority of cells were meant to be occupied by multiple persons for short durations. But that purpose had become obsolete a century ago, once the city developed its own policing system and built its own jail outside the palace gates. The intention behind reorganizing the executive structure of Arendelle was to release the royal guards and soldiers to the tasks they had been specially trained for, rather than patrolling a peaceful city day in and day out.

The walk was quiet in a way that Elsa felt was peaceful, but she could see the guard practically vibrating with nerves. "What is your name?"

The guard sharply turned his head to stare at her before blushing and averting his gaze, self-conscious of his behavior. "It's, uh, Herman, your Majesty."

"Well, Guard Herman, I'm sorry you don't have the opportunity to join the festivities tonight. You must take great pride in your work to give up a holiday."

Herman instantly brightened at the praise. "I wouldn't rather be anywhere else, your Majesty!" Elsa smiled gently at him. His cheery, slightly goofy demeanor and eagerness to please reminded her strongly of Anna. Elsa made a mental note to have a servant bring a plate of food down for Guard Herman.

He paused before an iron door and slid open the window to peer inside. He looked reluctant. "Er- your Majesty, I don't think you'd like to go in there at the moment."

Elsa's eyebrows came together in pointed confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's… rather foul. I don't think your Majesty would have much appetite for the feast if-" Herman cut off suddenly, shrinking against the wall as Elsa appeared to tower over him. Subconsciously, she knew he was not trying to insult her or her constitution, but the reasoning was not strong enough to hold back the righteous anger that filled her. Herman quickly retrieved his key ring from the depths of his doublet and opened the iron door, bowing low to his Queen.

Elsa swept in to the room before halting abruptly, her hand shooting up to her mouth in horror as the stench of sickness engulfed her. If she had not been wearing her thick ceremonial gloves, she was sure that she would have frozen the floor. As it was, the temperature in the room dropped precipitously. "God in heaven…"

The man that was curled upon the dirt floor did not in any way resemble the conniving Prince Hans that had tried to usurp her throne. His hair was long, at least to his shoulders- although it was difficult to discern where the matted hair ended and the dirt floor began- and a ragged beard covered most of his sallow face. The rags that attempted to cover his skeletal frame were somehow filthier than his body, which was covered in a noxious rainbow of bruises, cuts that oozed yellow fluid, and one particularly fresh-looking gash across his face that was still bleeding a rich scarlet. The unconscious man was cradling his left arm, and his right leg was bent out at such an awkward angle that Elsa held no doubt that they were broken. The man for all intents and purposes, seemed dead but for the shallow, rattling breaths that echoed throughout the tiny cell.

Elsa breathed deeply, trying to calm herself but only succeeding in drawing in more of the odious air. "Go fetch the royal physician immediately." Herman, who had been staring at the prisoner with wide eyes immediately scrambled out of the dirty cell, privately hoping he wouldn't have to return to watch the prisoner die. Elsa held her hand against her forehead. "Oh god, _oh god_." She had never seen a human being in such a deplorable condition. At this moment, she couldn't see this person as the Traitor. His body had quite obviously paid a hundred fold over even the cruelest punishments that Elsa had ever dared imagine for him. And he was coming from his _own kingdom_.

"Your Majesty!" Elsa twisted around to see her personal physician, Sigurd. "I was told to come immediately." His bright eyes, nestled beneath bushy white eyebrows, traveled downward to the object of Elsa's study. He pressed his hand to his heart and looked up to the heavens, whispering a short prayer before bending down to begin conducting diagnosis of his patient. Sigurd's narrow, nimble hands flew across the prisoner's body expertly, feeling, touching, prodding, examining. The prisoner let out a pained half-gurgle, half-groan that shot straight through Elsa's core. How could anyone do this to a person? She knew that this crumpled prisoner had once tried to kill her and, even more contemptible, her dear sister- but somehow, she could not feel any satisfaction in witnessing his present condition. No one deserved this, even death would be preferable in the eyes of many.

Ten minutes had passed before Sigurd paused from his work to look up at Elsa. "Your Majesty, the church services begin soon. You will do more help for this man praying for his recovery than you will here, hoping for it." Elsa nodded numbly before leaving the cell. She didn't even think about her motions, and was mildly surprised to find herself before the alter in the church. The services hadn't appeared to have start yet, though she sensed it was imminent, and she moved to sit next to Anna, forgetting their recent argument. Anna, however, immediately noticed the difference in her sister and made room on the pew.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Elsa gazed at Anna with an unfocused expression, briefly shaking her head to indicate that now was not the time. The priest approached the podium, and Elsa blinked fiercely, coming back to herself. Seeing the Traitor's so near death was shocking, but she had a role to fill- for her sake, the sake of her kingdom, and for Anna's sake.

* * *

**End Note:** I've always been fond of writing dream sequences. I can get away with loser grammar constructs and something somewhat similar to flow of consciousness without the monotony. By the by, I absolutely hate the title I'm using for this fic. _Frozen Fire?_ I mean, is that really the best I could do? It's so clichéd and non-specific. If anyone has any suggestions about what I could change it to, feel free to let me know. I'm reviewing my chapters a little better now, so there should be less errors than in the past.


	4. The Familiar Cold

**Author's Note:** I really hated writing this chapter. Really did. I had to start over 4 separate times and I'm still not satisfied. The chapter after this one is coming along *much* better though, because I get to write in some damn dialogue finally! Sorry it's late (again). i had actually finished it around 3am yesterday, but I was too sleep-deprived to trust myself to proofread it.

Thanks to Kittycatfight, JustOneMorePerson, , Clo, and Guest for reviewing chap 3! Also many thanks to all of you who keep following the story!

**Warnings:** Implied sexual situation, but it's really vague, so don't get too excited.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with Frozen.

* * *

Elsa sighed wearily as she removed the last of the hairpins that had kept her hair close to her scalp. She eased herself back into her chair and reflected upon the night's events. Overall, she felt that the evening had definitely been a success. It had been difficult to evade Anna and her persistent questions about Elsa's emotional state at the beginning of the chapel service. Not yet wanting to reveal her knowledge of the Prisoner, Elsa had tried to hand her off to Kristoff several times, only to have Anna return with an even more unshakable determination to extract whatever secret she felt Elsa had been hiding. It wasn't until Elsa had managed to track down the royalty from Corona that Anna became sufficiently distracted.

Queen Rapunzel was very fond of Anna, their friendship reaching back to just after Elsa's coronation. They had kept a warm correspondence throughout the years, and Arendelle often hosted the Queen and her husband for visits in the summer. Elsa was glad to reunite the two, but it had turned out to be a double-edged sword.

Anna bounced up to Elsa, with Queen Rapunzel grinning at her heels. The scene elicited a tired smile from the elder. Even when Elsa was avoiding her, Anna could do wonders for her mood. "Elsa! Rapunzel just invited us to go the Lantern Festival in Corona this year! We should go, it'll would be wonderful to take a break from duties." Elsa's smile twitched, caught between amusement and dismay. Elsa could hardly leave Arendelle unprotected and unguided. Rapunzel and Eugene could get away with brief excursions like this one because the old King and Queen of Corona still lived to maintain the estate in their absence. There was no such arrangement in Arendelle. Anna was still waxing poetic about their imagined future endeavors- dancing, feasting, exploring the countryside, and of course setting out their own lantern- and Elsa could not imagine doing anything that would dim the sparkle in her sister's blue eyes. But the thought of allowing Anna to leave- naturally taking Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf with her- meant Elsa would be without companionship for weeks, save the hungry suitors. It would be her youth all over again.

"I wish we could Anna, but-" Anna's face dropped, and her eyes glistened with sadness, replacing the joy that had danced there mere moments before. Elsa's heart clenched. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say no. "I simply cannot accompany you. You _must_ send me letters while you're gone, though, and tell me _everything_ that happens." She silently cursed her lack of resolve, she could feel her despair straining her smiling features. At least this temporarily put off having to tell Anna about the Prisoner…

She watched Anna's emotions flash across her face- excitement, confusion, understanding, joy, and concern whirled across her face, leaving Elsa feeling slightly dizzy. "Are you sure you can't come?"

Even with duty keeping Elsa firmly in place, it was hard to disappoint the hope in her voice. "I would love to go with you Anna, but we can't leave Arendelle without a ruler."

Anna looked reluctant to accept this news, opening her mouth to protest only to have Rapunzel cut over her. "We'll take great care of Anna! We're sorry you can't come, too. It would be nice to repay your hospitality with some of our own in Corona, but your commitment to Arendelle is completely understandable." Elsa smiled warmly at the young Queen, thankful that Anna hadn't been allowed to blurt whatever thought had been crossing her mind. In the peripherals of her visions, she saw Prince Albert studying their interaction closely, and Elsa felt unease settle into her chest.

Yes, she was glad Anna would be gone- hopefully long enough for her to sort out the Southern Isle Princes. She had a gut feeling that the situation would go sour, and the further away Anna was, the safer she'd be. Sure, she'd be lonely in the interim… Elsa gazed sadly at her mirror. Maybe she could thoroughly investigate the rest of her suitors after taking care of Prince Albert. That Prince from Klienehold didn't have a speech impediment _or_ a fear of mathematics. Maybe she could make a king out of him.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Kai, no doubt with the book of lineages. "Enter," she called out. To her surprise, it was not the grandfatherly old man, but Anna who entered her bedroom. "Anna?"

"Hi, Elsa." Anna was in her green nightgown and looked slightly unsure of herself, which was very out of character for her. Something must be wrong… "I just wanted to apologize for getting so mad at you at dinner last night. I know you're doing your best to find someone suitable to be king, and it's not your fault that all the Princes that come here smell like wet reindeer." Anna smiled up at Elsa who merely cocked her head, curious where Anna was going with the conversation. Apologies weren't overly typical for her. Maybe Kristoff had put her up to it, though Elsa couldn't fathom why. "And I wanted to thank you for agreeing to let me go to Corona, but you don't have to agree just because we had a fight." Elsa blinked. Oh. So she thought that she only said yes by way of apology. "Not that I don't want to go! I'm really excited to be able to leave Arendelle after all these _years_, especially to visit 'Punzel for her birthday and the Lantern Festival. Kristoff doesn't seem too excited to be around a bunch of strangers, but I've managed to convince him it'd be worthwhile." Anna smirked wickedly, leaving Elsa to desperately try to block all thoughts of whatever methods Anna had deemed necessary to persuade poor (or very lucky) Kristoff to leave his beloved homeland. "Anyway, I guess this is just me trying to say thanks!" Anna was back to her blunt, cheery self as she looked at her sister expectantly.

"Oh, well then you're welcome." Elsa felt slightly awkward, not having expected a visit- and certainly not an apology- from Anna. It seemed to be enough for Anna, though, who was already moving on to a new subject. She had walked over to Elsa's bed and flopped on it ungracefully.

"So how about that Prince Albert? I noticed he was staring at you _all night_. He's absolutely enamored!" Elsa stiffened. This was not the way to go. "I know he's related to that blasted Hans," -Elsa let loose a few snowflakes- "but he looks so much kinder than him! Plus he brought all those gifts from the Southern Isles, so I think they might really be sorry for what the Traitor did."

"Anna, please stop, I'm not in the mood…" But Anna ignored her, and the tension in the room increased tenfold.

" Or maybe Prince Egghead- wait, no, it was Egbert wasn't it?- is more to your liking since all he's done since he's got here is work." Anna laughed to herself- almost bitterly? "So _serious_."

"_Anna_," Elsa groaned. Prince Egbert did indeed seem to be very studious, she had noticed that soon after his arrival two months ago. He was always in the library, apparently studying or researching. As it turned out, the man wrote nothing but fictitious novellas that had little to do with any subject that might indicate a responsible ruler. She knew this because he constantly received correspondence from his uncle, the regent of his kingdom, begging for his nephew to return and see to his duties. A man like that would be entirely unsuitable to be Arendelle's king.

And just like that, there was fire in Anna's eyes. "Why don't you ever talk to me, Elsa? There isn't a door separating us anymore, but I feel like we don't talk anymore than when there was! You just stay in your head, talking to yourself! I can practically _see _you discounting everything I say, having entire discussions about the pros and cons of this suitor or that trade agreement, but you never voice any of it! Why can't you confide in me? We're _sisters_, it's what we're _supposed_ to do." Elsa could only stare in shock as Anna continued her tirade. "It's like you don't even _want _to get married- you only put up the front in order to satisfy everyone else, but you don't _really_ intend to find a husband."

At this, Elsa felt anger well up in herself. What right had Anna to claim that she wasn't trying? Her every waking hour was dedicated to ensuring the best future for her and Arendelle. "Anna! You're going to far!"

"Why, did I hit a nerve? Too close to the _truth_? You know, I don't care if you get married. Just let me and Kristoff move on with our lives!"

Elsa could feel her fury growing stronger, and suddenly became aware of the small- but growing- snowstorm inside her room. She closed her eyes, focused on her breathing and tried to envision her and Anna enjoying themselves as children. The snowstorm subsided to a flurry, but refused to shrink beyond that. Apparently, it was much more difficult to focus on the love that controlled her powers when it was that very love causing her anger or fear. She turned away from Anna, not wanting to witness her reaction. "… I think that it is for the better that we will be spending time apart while you visit Corona." Elsa's voice was quiet, but the effect on Anna was marked. The younger sister's expression was full of hurt and sense of betrayal. Anna slowly got up from the bed, eyes fixed on Elsa's turned back.

Elsa didn't hear her leave, the only sign of her sister's departure was the whisper of a door closing shut down the hall.

* * *

**End Note:** Yup, they fought again. Things *always* get worse before they get better, though. Speaking of getting worse, I wonder how Hans is getting along?

Anna points out in this chapter one of the reasons why it's so painful for me to write Elsa. I love her character, I really do, and I like living in her head, but she's the most dynamic when she's interacting with other people. LET IT ALL OUT, GURL. I think I might post the next chapter today (MLK special- two for one, yo!) but someone would have to ask REALLY nicely in a review. ;)


	5. Flash Freeze

**Author's Note:** For those in the US- happy MLK day! Here's the next chapter, as to nessh, ajunebuga, and Fehize for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter was a lot easier to write- I got it in one! I think I'm done with the set-up chapters, the plot's about to get rolling. Enjoy the chapter!

**Warnings:** A briefly implied sexual situation. Will we ever get passed brief?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with Frozen.

* * *

Elsa sat dejectedly in her room, not quite able to muster the will to change into her nightdress, feeling every bit a failure. Despite all her promises to Anna claiming the contrary, she had yet again pushed away her sister. This time, she couldn't even claim it was for her safety. She could have just asked Anna to come back in the morning, to allow her emotions to calm. Instead, she had deliberately given Anna the impression that she did not want to speak to her until she returned from Corona- which would be in about three weeks time. Guilt plucked at her heart, cackling at her despair.

Three knocks sounded at her door. "Enter!" She called, spinning to face the door, eager to apologize to Anna, only to see Kai walk in, a heavy tome in his arms. Elsa did her best to conceal her dismay and put up a cheery front for Kai. "Good evening, Kai."

"You know you needn't do that, Your Majesty. I've known you since your birth. I know when you're upset." The short man set the book down on her desk and smiled warmly at her. "I know things aren't easy for you, and you might feel like you're fighting a losing battle, but you should know that your parents would be proud of the strong monarch you've become." Elsa smiled weakly at Kai, feeling her emotions waver dangerously at the edge of her control. Kai seemed to sense this, too, and bowed quickly before departing with a fatherly, "Good night."

Two hours later, and Elsa was still awake, and still dressed. She had been trying to read the same passage about King Geralt, the Traitor's grandfather, for the past thirty minutes (at least) without processing any of it. She dropped the oversized book on her desk, frustration slightly soothed by its gratifying "thump". Perhaps it was time to see if the source of (one of) her problems was still alive. Though she pretended to take great satisfaction in the hypothetical event of his death, she knew that even _after_ all he had done, she was not interested in having his blood on her hands. She'd rather not have him on her hands at all, but the second rule about gifts- even proposal gifts from a potentially-crazy prince who wanted to kill his brother- was to never refuse them. The first was to always bring one.

It was particularly drafty that night, so she threw on one of the cloaks that she stored above the secret passageway before proceeding to the dungeons. Cold didn't affect her negatively, but it didn't mean she didn't enjoy the feeling of warmth. In fact, she rather craved heat. She like fire and summer and the _sun_, oh, how she loved the sun. She adored saunas and she always had had a weakness for hugs. Well, any kind of physical contact, really, after her self-imposed restriction from touch growing up. She was really going to miss hugging Anna while she was gone…

Elsa blinked owlishly as she tried to adjust to the sudden brightness of lit torches. Ah. She was already in the dungeons. The lack of sleep was beginning to tell on her; her mind didn't normally wander so much. She retraced her path from earlier that day in order to rediscover the Traitor's cell. Herman the guard was dozing in his chair in front of the door, which was partially open. Without waking Herman, she pushed the door open further to see the prisoner sprawled out on the dirt floor. His eyes were cracked open and unfocused. Sigurd was standing over him, head bowed.

"… Is he dead?"

Sigurd looked up, dark circles under his eyes from working all through the night. He inclined his head towards her as greeting. "Near enough, your Majesty. Medicine has simply not progressed far enough to be able to save him. I spent the night suturing the worst of his cuts and applying herbal pastes. I tried feeding him, but he couldn't keep any of it down." Sigurd motioned to a bucket filled with a yellowish paste streaked with red. "The break in his leg is worse than I had initially thought, too. Even if he had the health for it to heal, he probably wouldn't have ever been able to walk with that leg again." Sigurd sighed wearily before examining his Queen. "I'm sorry I can't do more, your Majesty. I don't think he'll make it through the morning."

"Thank you, Sigurd. I know that if you couldn't save him, no other doctor could have done better." Sigurd bowed, muttering a soft thank you before departing.

Elsa leaned into the doorframe for support. After her argument with Anna, she thought that she'd be too emotionally exhausted to be affected by this visit. Wrong. She gazed down at the man struggling for air and tried not to care he was dying at her feet.

Really, this just made life easier for her. She had done her duty and assigned her best resources to make sure he had the best chance for survival, and he just couldn't make it. She didn't have to pretend to execute him for Prince Albert's sake and Anna would never even have to know that the Traitor had returned to Arendelle. And yet… she knew there was one last resort available to her to save the bastard. She didn't know why she was even _considering_ it- he certainly didn't deserve to live! She'd really only be acting out of a misplaced sense of honor or pity.

She continued to stand at the doorway, wrestling with her own thoughts, no sound but Herbert's loud snores. What would she even do with him if he survived? She had planned on moving him into the unused room while she sorted out Prince Albert. She had already decided that Prince Albert needed to leave Arendelle, though. Her intuition was usually very accurate when it came to reading characters, and Prince Albert wasn't here to be her bosom buddy. In that case, there wouldn't be a point in keeping the Traitor, and she couldn't very well release him. He'd have to stay locked up in the same room, a permanent prisoner. Like some kind of twisted idea of a pet.

_Oh, well that's and idea. She could use a sentient pet not made of snow._ Elsa scrunched up her face and shook her head. Now she _knew_ she was sleep deprived. She briefly paced about the cell, trying to get blood flowing to her brain while constantly casting conflicted glances at the dying man. _Dying._ She stopped suddenly, feeling the reality of the situation sink in, eyes still on the Traitor.

"The Nine save me," she sighed before running out of the dungeons and sprinting through the secret passage. She threw her slippers to the side of her bed before grabbing her summer boots and tugging them on. She exchanged the more ornate cape she was wearing for a nondescript traveling cloak. She threw up the hood before stealing out of her room, and then the castle. In the courtyard, she looked left and right. A few revelers were still about, but were significantly intoxicated. They wouldn't recognize her. She walked quickly to the royal stables, moving past its door to the paddock behind the building. There she saw three horses- her riding horse Jorunn, Anna's mare, and Gerda's old nag- huddling for companionship with a large reindeer.

While Sven still preferred to spend his waking hours with Kristoff, Anna, or Olaf, he had taken to spending his nights in the company of his fellow four-legged friends. Elsa walked to the gate and opened it, thankful that whoever maintained the stable area had oiled the hinges. She whistled lowly before calling out to Sven. The reindeer's head immediately popped up, and he trotted over to the mysterious figure. He shoved his nose into Elsa's cloak, recognizing her scent.

"Hey, Sven, how are you?" She rubbed the reindeer's nose affectionately. "I need you to get Kristoff to come out here- _without_ Anna, okay? Try not to wake her up." Sven cocked his head at her, seeming to ask her why. "I can't tell you yet, how about after you get Kristoff?" Sven watched her a bit longer before reluctantly trotting off into the night, around the corner of the palace. He was probably going to Kristoff's window, since it was difficult for a reindeer to be stealthy inside a building. The image of Sven trying to quietly navigate the halls of the castle brought an amused smile to Elsa's face as she settled in to wait for his return.

Twenty minutes later, Elsa was beginning to get anxious. She had decided to wait by the paddock and pass the time braiding Jorunn's mane. Suddenly, she heard the crunch of footsteps, and she cautiously turned, making sure her face was hidden by her hood. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff's hair was sticking up and out in all directions, his shirt was partially tucked in to his pants, and he was wearing two different boots. He squinted at her in the dim light, trying to make out her features. "Elsa? What's wrong? Sven dragged me out here, but wouldn't tell me why…"

"I need to know if the trolls can heal physical wounds. I remember them healing Anna after I hit her with my powers when we were little, but I don't know if they can work beyond magic-inflicted damage."

Kristoff looked notably more awake at the mention of his adopted relatives, although significantly more uncomfortable as well. "Well, yeah. Of course they can. I got mauled by a rabid wolf when I was young. I- I nearly died. Grand Pabbie healed me, all that was left is a scar on my stomach that Anna likes to li-" Kristoff stopped suddenly, a very telling blush spreading over his features. If Elsa hadn't been quite so pressed for time, she would have teased him for it. Kristoff recovered from his speechless state, though the blush hadn't faded. "Look, Elsa, I don't know why you're asking this- frankly, I have the feeling that I'm better off if it stays that way- but the trolls don't do anything for free. Even if you give them a gift, they like to interfere in human events for kicks and giggles." His face grew concerned, his brown eyes earnest. "I know that I can't change your mind about going to them if you've already decided- Anna gets her strong will from you- but _please_ make sure that there isn't another way. They're generous, but you may not want what they give you, and there's no gift exchange."

Elsa paused, hands stilling from braiding as she mulled over Kristoff's advice before slowly nodding. Kristoff watched her closely before giving her a mock salute, silently turning away and trudging back to his bed and Anna. Sven and Elsa stood, watching his large figure fade into the darkness. "Sven, I need a favor." Sven turned his large, intelligent eyes to her. "I need you to take me to the trolls. We'll be taking the sled."

It was another ten minutes of frantic running before everything was ready to go. Elsa had taken a crate of expensive, exotic fruits known as "oranges" and loaded it on to the sled to serve as a gift to the trolls. She had thrown a few horse blankets on the sled as well, to cushion the Prisoner during the journey, and hung a lantern at the front of the sled to light their way. She walked beside Sven as she guided him to the front of the dungeon entrance. His ears were pricked, curious as to why they were there. He seemed to go along with her strange actions so far because he could sense her distress and urgency, but now the reindeer was having second thoughts. Elsa left him for a moment, disappearing into the low building, only to reappear a few moments later with a guard, carrying a large object between them.

Sven continued to stare until he recognized the object as a person. Curiosity at an all-time high, he twisted in the harness of the sled trying to get a good look as Elsa and the royal guard tried to load the man on the sled. Sven's nostrils flared, suddenly recognizing by scent what he couldn't with his eyes. He bellowed, balked, and pawed angrily at the ground, wanting to get out of the harness and away from the Traitor. Elsa rushed to Sven's head, putting her hands on him in an effort to calm the reindeer.

"Sven! Sven, shush! You have to be quiet, look I can explain!" Sven continued swinging his head and pinned his ears back, but he quieted enough to listen to Elsa. "He's dying. The ship from the Southern Isles brought him back completely tortured and broken- my doctor can't heal him. It's not right to just let him die like this Sven. He's human, even if he's a heartless bastard." Sven just looked at her balefully. Elsa sighed. "If you help me out tonight, I'll let you eat all your meals in the palace." Sven perked his ears and cocked his head, considering. After a few moments, he blew out his nose forcefully. Elsa smiled, interpreting it as a grudging 'yes'. She hugged Sven around the neck. "Thank you, Sven."

Elsa climbed into the driver's seat of the sled, raising a hand to Herbert the guard in dismissal before twitching the reins. Sven set off into the night, hooves clattering loudly against the streets as he pulled the sled out of the city and towards the mountains, and towards the trolls.

* * *

**End Note**: So that's that! Even though the pacing makes it feel like this chapter goes by quicker, I think it's actually the longest one so far. I *think* I'll be able to put up a new chapter on time this Sunday, although it's hard to tell. I won't really have a Saturday because of morning room inspection, so I'll have to do a lot of work on Sunday. Until then, cheers!


	6. Glaciers Turn Slowly

**Author's Note:** I'm so tired. First draft = final draft. Please forgive mistakes or point 'em out so I can fix 'em.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with Frozen.

* * *

He found it ironic that Fear, once so eager to make him tremble and scream, was now cowering at his feet, whimpering. He supposed that it was an indicator that Fear dies alongside Life. Yes, he was definitely dying. An abyss had rent apart his dreamscape, causing him to fall to a sparse ledge, where he was now desperately clinging. Every so often, usually during a particularly painful muscle spasm, he wondered why the hell he was still holding on. It's not like he had anything going for him up above, unless you were into the whole have-your-family-beat-the-shit-out-of-you kind of lifestyle. If he just let go…

He peered over the edge and into the fire, and grimaced as his entire body shook in pain. A little more of the ledge crumbled away, falling far and away into the molten flames below. Yeah… maybe he'd just sit tight for a little longer…

***FROZEN***

Elsa looked down the fork in the road, making a noise in frustration. She could have sworn they had just been here. Sven slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. The trail had been steep as it climbed the mountain, and steam was wafting off his body, dissipating into the cool night air. The reindeer lifted his head, eyes half lidded, and sucked the air in deeply. He stood there, simply breathing, for another five minutes before turning into the left fork and breaking into a canter. Elsa eased back in her seat, content to depend upon Sven's sense of direction. He used to live with the trolls, after all.

***FROZEN***

He continued to lay on the rocky ledge, steadily resisting the desire to scoot closer to its edge, closer to the fires and their warmth. Life was cooling over for him, and he somehow doubted that there was anything left he could do to stretch out his time on earth. He didn't have the strength to climb the wall of the chasm. If anything, the attempt would kill him faster. A rock eroded from his ledge and fell, causing a brief surge of heat from below.

...Did he really deserve to fall into the flames? Had he lived life so poorly? He had worked so hard in his youth at the Academy, far from his indifferent family, always striving for their recognition. He thought he had done a good job, lived an honorable life. He had never been hateful or cruel. Even during his imprisonment, he had never begrudged his captors. He was pretty sure that people classified forgiveness as a divine trait. He was a good man.

...Well, there was the whole incident in Arendelle. Compared to the politics he had to maneuver through in his homeland, he had felt his actions had been tame and entirely justifiable. He hadn't planned to kill the Queen when he had first arrived in Arendelle. His initial plan had been to marry her, and he had done a considerable amount of research into the role. He had contacted anyone who had ever had contact with her, listened to rumors, studied Arendelle's history, their trade, even their religious convictions. No plan survives first contact, though. His machinations were doomed from the start when he ran into the Princess instead of the Queen. She had been so desperate for human contact and love that she probably would've married him in that tiny boat. Maybe, though, that whole incident could've gone by the wayside if it hadn't been for the Queen's brutal rejection of him. Even in his pain-dream, he winced, deigning not to dwell on the memory. That had been what acted as the catalyst for his pursuit of… was her name Anya? Or Anita? He should probably remember this. He was technically engaged to her for a time. And there was that one time when he left her for dead.

Alright, so maybe he wasn't the best of men. Maybe he wasn't even a good man. And maybe he had made some pretty shit decisions in his life. But could the powers that be fault him for that? Could he fault himself for that? His thoughts quieted uneasily.

***FROZEN***

Elsa dismounted from the driver's chair and walked beside Sven into what appeared to be a boulder field. It may have been twenty years since she had been there last, but she knew the inconspicuous rocks were disguising powerful creatures of the elements. She suspected that one could never forget an encounter with trolls, anyway. She unhooked Sven from the sled so he could visit his adopted family in ease before she glided into the center of the quarry. "Grand Pabbie, I am Queen Elsa of Arrendelle. I ask for your assistance."

***FROZEN***

"Ohhh, Marl! Wake up, you overweight nanny- we have a visitor!" The troll rocked back on her heels, cackling to herself as she patted a mossy boulder. The boulder creaked and shifted before cracking, dust puffing out from the stone as it unfolded into another troll. She blinked her eyes blearily, trying to piece together her surroundings.

The two trolls were isolated from their kin, perched on one of the higher ledges overlooking the clearing below, where Elsa was greeting Sven's extended family.

"It's a shame we can't walk anymore, Marl. I'd love to see the new monarch in person. She looks like that one from 738 years ago… what was her name?" Marl simply shrugged and rolled back into herself, content to sleep the centuries away. "Marl… Marl. MARL! Wake up, you've been sleeping for ages, leaving me all alone! I'm ready for some mischief!"

Marl sighed and looked out at the visitors. There was a reindeer, a woman, and what looked to be a dying man. Nothing particularly interesting or compelling. Oh, Grand Pabbie was joining them. She never understood that one. Ever since he was a mere pebble, he was always vastly interested in human affairs and their "welfare". The kicker was that the other trolls were behind him, one hundred percent. Perhaps the world was changing too fast for dear old Marl. Her feet were already ingrained with the mountain. A few more centuries, and she'd be one with its towering supremacy. She'd like that…

"Marl!" Marl blinked awake, apparently having dozed off. "Marl, Grand Pabbie's healing the broken one. Doubt he'll do much else- are you really willing to let this opportunity slip by? We can work some of our magic, have a little fun!" Marl grunted in reply. "Aw, please, Marl? Just this once- for old times sake." Marl glanced into Tilly's face before nodding resignedly.

***FROZEN***

Morning fog shrouded the fjord in a comforting blanket, providing Elsa cover from prying eyes as Sven plodded through the town, exhausted. The pre-dawn light was difficult to navigate, and it ended up taking Elsa and Sven an extra thirty minutes to make it back to the prison after making several wrong turns. Elsa slid off the sled and fetched Herbert from his post. Her every muscle was stiff and sore from the beating it had received between the long celebrations the day before and her mad midnight ride. It was beyond her strength to help Herbert drag the Prisoner into his cell, so she left the two in order to tend to Sven.

Sven sighed a great breath of relief once he was finally unhitched from the sled. Elsa smiled and scratched his forelock. "Thank you, Sven. You did a wonderful job. I'll get a stable hand in here to give you a nice, long and warm bath. Then you can join us for breakfast." Sven smiled dopily, and Elsa patted his shoulder as a parting.

A short, interminably long walk later and Elsa collapsed onto her bed. She lay there for a moment before stripping herself of her boots and socks, wrinkling her nose at the smell her freed feet released. She unclipped her travel cloak, and carefully stepped out of her dress before tossing it all into her trunk. She would deal with it later.

She slid onto her bed, wriggling in to her soft blankets, a happy hum coming from deep in the pillows. She closed her eyes and released herself to sleep.

"…Elsa?" Anna's voice tore open her consciousness.

At the sound of her name, Elsa nearly cried out in frustration. She settled instead for a groan and propped herself on her shaking elbows. "Yes?" She winced at the sound of her hoarse voice. Anna entered the room, looking decidedly guilty. Her head was hung, causing her two amber pigtails to hang close to her face, and she was wringing her hands behind her back. But while her body language communicated remorse, her eyes were bright and defiant. Anna lifted her head high before speaking.

"Elsa, I wanted to apologize for our argument last night-" Elsa noted that Anna was intentionally phrasing her words to be sorry that they argued, not for what they argued over. "- I really hate it when we have fall outs like that, and it seems like we're fighting more and more often now." Elsa's arms gave way, and she allowed herself to fall back into the bed, too tired to protest her body's failure. Elsa let her eyes close for a moment, only to reopen them, disoriented. Anna seemed to be waiting expectantly.

Uh. "I'm sorry, too, Anna." Anna's face clouded in confusion. Damn. So much for playing it off.

"Uh, okay! I guess I'll just let chef know to ease up on the strawberries." What? "Oh, and can Sven eat with us today? I really-" Oh, sweet snow lillies, Elsa just wanted to sleep. "-do you think he'd like that? I know that I'd like it, but I'm not a big ol' mountain man, so I'm not really sure-" Elsa tightened her eyes close as a migraine seized hold of her.

"Yes, fine! Anything, everything, go for it! Now please just let me sleep."

Anna stopped, wide-eyed and mid-sentence before adopting a knowing expression. "You know, you could have just said you were hung over." With that she merrily exited the bedroom, allowing the door to slam back into place.

Elsa buried her face into her pillow, cursing the Prisoner for keeping her up all night. As soon as he was healed, she was going to kill him.

* * *

**End Note**: There'll probably be a new chapter Sunday? Idk, I'm visiting Harvard for a conference. Oh, and go Seahawks. Do the thing, get the points.


End file.
